Augustus Krampus
Augustus is the son of Krampus, a creature from Germanic mythology. Character =Appearance= Unlike most of the inhuman students of the school, who use glamour to make themselves appear human, Augustus revels in his inhumanity, including his blood red skin, shaggy black fur, lizard-like tail, cloven hooves, sharp claws and fangs, and goat-like horns. He typically wears a pair of torn jeans, a black leather jacket and a wide-brimmed fedora with holes cut for his horns. =Personality= Despite his rather off-putting sense of humor, Augustus truly cares about others. It's the job of a Krampus to care enough about children to punish them when they do something wrong, so they understand what they did was wrong and learn from the mistake to become responsible adults. This is why he has sided with the Rebel cause. Every sense in his body tells him Milton Grimm deserves to be punished...it's only a matter of finding out what for. Parent's story In Eastern European folklore, Santa Claus rides forth every Christmas Eve, accompanied by the demon, Krampus. Santa rewards the nice children of the world with presents, while it is Krampus' job to PUNISH the naughty ones. Upon confronting his targets, Krampus will terrify them, lashing out at them with his rusty chains, paddling them with birch branches, or even stuffing them in the sack he carries on his back and slamming them around before leaving, his victims punished, and hopefully a little wiser about the consequences of their actions. In reality, the story is much darker. In the time of the Pagan tribes, the Krampus species were in charge of overseeing the rites of passage that turned village boys into warriors. When the Christians came, the strongest of the Krampus faced their leader, a man named Saint Nicholas in combat. The spirit's confidence was his own undoing. St. Nicholas used magical chains to capture the spirit and dragged him kicking and screaming out of his forest home. Ever since, the Krampus have been little more than sidekicks to Nicholas' descendents. =How Augustus comes into it= Augustus was born in his father's icy fortress in Bavaria. It was here that the young spirit was introduced to Nick Claus, son of his father's partner, Santa Claus. The two hit it right off and became fast friends. So great was Augustus' bond of brotherhood to Nick that he told the boy his family's side of their histories. Nick couldn't believe his family could do something so...naughty, and promised that when he becomes Santa Claus, he will free the Krampus from their servitude and allow them to go their own way. Upon their first day at Ever After High, the pair could both sense something WRONG about Milton Grimm...something NAUGHTY. These feelings became reinforced when Raven Queen proved the Storybook of Legends to be a lie. Now, Augustus has pledged himself to the Rebel Cause, while Nick tries to discover as much as he can about Milton Grimm, trying desperately to get his name off the Nice List. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Krampus